


The Pair Of Skinny Jeans That Started It All

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, The Hardy Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan, and Eric finally come to the conclusion that they are interested in each other. Eric let's certain things slip out of his mouth, when Ryan wears a pair of skinny jeans to work. Which eventually leads them to a date, where they declare they're love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring! Ryan awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He sluggishly sat up on the bed, an reached for the device. As he looked at the caller id he saw it was Horatio calling him, in the back of his mind he wondered why his boss was calling him, it was very unusual, so he slid the answer button an put it to his ear. All to find out he was two hours late for work! He jumped out of bed, ran toward the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. Making sure everything was in it's place, he left the bathroom, an went to into his closet. Grabbing a pair of boxers, a red v-neck shirt, and a pair of sleek black skinny jeans? No! There has to be something else in this closet to wear other than skinny jeans. "I can't show up to work in these, it's just so unprofessional!" he thought to himself. Sadly it was the only pants he had clean. So he had no choice, it was either wear skinny jeans, or not go an lose his job. Skinny jeans it was. 

He literally ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys, gun, and badge. There was no time to eat, he walked past the kitchen, and went out the door. After he was in the Hummer, it caught his eye that it was low on fuel." Another stop, anything to make me even more late." He mumbled under his breath. On his way down the road the song "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter came on. Kind of ironic, isn't? 

Pop! As he pulled up to the gas pump. The tire blew out, he checked to see if he had spare tire, and the tools to fix it. Lucky, the first time today, he had everything he needed to fix it. Putting the last bolt back on the tire, he went an paid for twenty in gas, and a coffee. Finally he was ready to get to the lab, which was only about five minutes down the road.


	2. Arriving At The Lab

Just get out of the car Ryan, no one will even notice,' I told myself. Yeah right! Who isn't going to notice a person that almost always wear a suit, in skin tight jeans? Guess that's why they call them skinny jeans... I opened the door, got out, locked the car, and started walking to the place that is soon going to be filled with laughter. There wasn't that many people downstairs. As soon as I stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor, there were stares from every direction. I felt my cheeks getting red, I scurried to get anywhere, but there. The person I was avoiding the most, is the one I ran into. It was Eric. The papers that he was holding is now scattered on the floor. I felt his eyes on me, taking it all in. I could feel the sting of the redness coming back. "You going to pick those up?" I asked, bringing him out of his deep, dirty thoughts. Then again he couldn't be looking at me. Everyone knows Eric Delko is straight. I will admit, I do admire the older man, an have thoughts from time to time, but nothing I would act on. He picked up the papers. As he walked past he leaned in an whispered " nice jeans." My eyes widened at that. "This is going to be a long day." I can only imagine what Horatio has to say about them." I groaned. More than likely I will be sent home, which isn't such a bad idea right now.

I knocked on the door to Horatio's office, hoping he would be out, but of course he wasn't. "Mr. Wolfe." He says, with his face hard as always. I told him what, an all happened, and why I was late, leaving out why I was wearing the jeans. I was excused, so I got up to leave, when he said, "Ryan you shouldn't wear those jeans to work. Bad things could happen." He elaborated, with a little humor in his voice.

Great now my boss, is looking at me. "This is just the best day ever!" I said aloud, with sarcasm.  
"I know right? I love those jeans by the way!" Calleigh said,'with the worlds biggest grin on her face.  
"Yeah, well I don't. They was the only thing I had clean this morning." I replied.   
"Why? I think they look great on you, and so does a couple of others." She said pointing.  
I turned around an saw several women looking at me." I feel violated." I pouted, as I turned around.  
I know with you not liking women, an all, but at least one man is interested." She said laughing.  
My mouth dropped, no one knew about me liking men, instead of women.  
"Would you relax. I can't believe you didn't tell us, and I won't say anything until you tell us all." She reassured.  
"How did you know?" I questioned.  
"Actually I was on edge whether you were, or not. Now I know judging by your reaction." She answered   
"Wait, who was you talking about that was looking? I asked curiously.   
Instead of answering me, she walked over to me, and spun me around. I was facing Delko, when he noticed I was looking, he turned around acting as if he did nothing. "He straight. No way he was looking at me!" I demanded. "Well how bout you go find out?" She said  
Before I had a chance to reply, she shoved me in the room with him.

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction, please no hate, but feel free to correct me on something. Updating it tomorrow, thanks!


	3. Taking Charge (Eric's Pov)

Oh my god, those jeans make Ryan look so-"  
"So what, Eric?" Someone from behind interrupted.  
I looked behind me, and saw Ryan standing there. "N-Nothing." I replied.  
"Hmmm sure, Delko." He said.  
"Can I help you with something Wolfe?"- I questioned trying to sound as if I wasn't turned on by the man standing before me-‘‘ I do have many things do to, other than argue with you over what you think I said." I added.  
"Fair enough, but don't you think it's a little warm in here?" He said with a devilish smirk.  
" Yeah, it's hot cause you an those jea-‘‘ I mean the air conditioner broke earlier, and they haven't gotten around to fix it." I answered quickly.  
Next thing I know I'm pinned up between the wall, and Ryan.   
"Listen Delko I know damn well, what I heard! Actually I can feel it as well." He growled, while rubbing his knee between my legs. "I don't know if your straight, or gay. I do know that you sure as hell are turned on by me in these jeans though. What get's you so hot, and bothered about me wearing skinny jeans?!" He demanded.  
I thought about it for a moment. Then I changed positions, by putting him face first against the wall, and his back against my stomach. "If only you could see yourself, and watch that little sexy ass of yours walk down these halls, especially in tight jeans.-" I said in a low seductive tone-“ Then you would know why I want you. Yes, I admit it, and I would love to take you out."  
" No, Delko I can-"  
"It's not a question. Your coming, an I will pick you up Friday, around seven, and you better be ready. By the way you calling me "Delko" it turns me on even more, especially when your angry. Why do you think I try to piss you off?" I said with a smirk, and pushed him out the door so he couldn't decline my offer.

After five minutes it hit me. I just asked Ryan Wolfe out, well more or less forced him too. Might as well make the best of it.


	4. Getting Ready (Ryan's Pov)

I can't believe it's already Friday. I thought stepping out of the shower, steaming up the whole room. Wiping off the foggy mirror, I shaved what little facial hair I had. Now the fun part picking clothes out. I knew I should have went shopping, but oh well guess I will settle with a lime green shirt, a black leather jacket, and a white pair of skinny jeans. I have to tease Del- Eric a little bit. I quickly caught myself about calling him Delko.

I put deodorant on, then my shirt, and finally I wiggled into my jeans. Then I went to fix my hair, waiting last to put on shoes, and my jacket. I mussed up my hair, and used a little hair spray. Finally I put on my socks, shoes, and jacket. Glancing at the clock it was fifteen after seven. He may have gotten stuck in traffic I thought, or maybe Eric was lying when he said, he wanted to take me out. Does he even know I'm gay? Is he gay? Ugg.. I'm so confused. Maybe I will build up the courage to ask him what his sexual preference is. If he ever get's here' I pondered.


	5. Picking Up Wolfe (Eric's Pov)

I done had my shower, fixed my hair, now all I have to do is pick out what to wear. Ryan is going to think I'm not even coming since I'm already fifteen minutes late. So I just picked a silk black shirt, a white under shirt, and a pair of dark denim jeans. I slipped those on, put my socks, and shoes on. Grabbed my keys, wallet, and was out the door.

I arrived at Ryan's at seven twenty-six, but didn't get to the door until seven thirty. I was trying to fix the collar on my shirt, of course I would pick a collared shirt. It was taking forever, so I just went ahead an knocked on the door, hopefully I will have it fixed before he opens the door.

It was a couple seconds later an I was looking at the ground, still trying to fix my shirt when I heard-“  
"Need some help?" Come from in front of me.  
I looked up, and saw Ryan standing there sexy as ever. Again wearing skinny jeans. After what happen in the lab, doesn't he know what those kinds of pants do to me? I must have been staring, cause next thing I know I hear him again.  
"Hello? Earth to Eric? If your going to stare, at least make it a little more unnoticeable." He said walking towards me.  
"Sorry I was late. I couldn't decide on what to wear, but I guess I made a bad decision anyway." I finally spoke.  
"Eh, black suit's you. Besides I don't mind helping." He said looking up into my eyes.  
I couldn't say how long we stood there looking into each other's eye. When I finally started to lean forward, not too much, only to test if he wanted it as well. He started to lean in as well, but a car picked the perfect moment to come by blowing it's horn for someone across the street. He broke away, and stated-“  
"We better get going."  
I shook my head in agreeance.  
I opened the passenger door, for him to get in. Then we were off for a night out on the town.


	6. Date Night (Ryan's Pov)

We pulled up to the restaurant twenty minutes later. Eric obviously had this planned, because we didn't have to wait for a table, it was already reserved.  
"I didn't take you as the planning ahead kind of guy Delko." I spoke up.  
"Mr.Wolfe how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Delko? Also I plan ahead for the things I truly care about." He remarked, I could feel the stinging in my cheeks.  
" Your so cute when you blush." He noted, making me even more red than before.  
"So what are you going to order?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Nice way to change the subject." He retorted.  
Before he could say anything, I blurted out-“ What's the deal with you? Are you straight? Gay, or bi? I'm so confused. I finished by laying my head on the table.  
"Well I guess you could say I am bi, since I have dated women, but have eyes for a certain man." Eric answered.  
"Okay you really need to stop saying that, because I know you don't mean it. Also isn't your religion against gays, and same sex marriage?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well I never told anyone, but you,that I am bi. Therefore my family doesn't know, and hasn't disclaimed me yet. By the way Ry, I didn't want to fall for you, it just happened. That's the reason I resented you when you first started working at the lab. I tried my best no-Not to let my feelings take over. So please don't sit there an say I don't care, when I know I do." He replied truthfully.  
"I never thought someone like you would be interested in me, and when do you plan on telling your family?" I asked keeping the conversation going.  
"I don't know when I'm going to tell them. What's there not to be interested in? You have nice hair, body, beautiful hazel eyes, and a breath taking smile." He said smirking.   
"Oh hush, and eat your food. Wait did you say nice body?" I quickly asked.  
"Did I? Eric said taking a bite of his food.  
"Whatever." I shrugged. 

As we sat there finishing our meals, I thought to myself. I can't believe he thinks all those things about me.


	7. Interrupted (Ryan's Pov)

As we pulled into my driveway I invited Eric in for a while. Since the night was still young we decided to watch a movie. As he picked one out, I went to the kitchen to gather some snacks.

"Do you want popcorn?" I asked from the kitchen.   
No reply. I repeated the question. Again nothing, but complete silence.   
"Eric, quit messing around, and answer me!" I said walking to the living room.  
"Er-“  
"Yes?" Eric finally answered, before I could finish, an was I being tackled onto couch.  
"Screw you! You scared me to death!" I yelled.  
"Well I see your still breathing. Screw? Yes please!" He smirked kissing my neck.  
"Seriously? Come on Eric get up, so we can watch the movie. Please?" I pleaded.  
"Fine, but not before this." He said, but quickly connecting his lips to mine. 

His lips was out of this world. One kiss after an another. He didn't keep his lips on mine for long, then he would repeat. It was driving me insane! Finally I grabbed his head, and made him stay. Next thing I know I feel something hot, an wet wanting access to the inside of my mouth. Of course I gave in. 

I tried to stop what was happen, but my mind was working, just not my body. It refused to let it stop. 

Eric slipped a hand up under my shirt. I swatted it away. There was no use, because it stayed right there, on my hip. Then he let go of my mouth, an starts kissing my chin to my neck, coming back up. Stoping right in the most sensitive spot ever. Just under my ear, biting my jaw bone. 

Ring! Ring! Ring! Is the next thing we hear. Eric making a disappointed groaning sound, he pulled away and answered his phone. 

Once he hung up he said-“ Well that was H we have to come in. There was a house fire, and night shift can't handle it by themselves. H also said something about a mansion, so I guess that's why they need us." He informed me, and got off of me.  
"But, Eric he didn't call me." I said grabbing his offered hand, to get off the couch.  
Yeah, well he told me to come get you. Something about your phone being turned off, I don't know. He filled me in.  
"I guess". I replied. "Also Delko if you ever try that little number again, we're going to have issues." Referring to what had happened in the living room.  
"Yeah, whatever. Go get in the car, Wolfie!" He smarted off, smacking my butt, as I walked past him.  
"Hey!" I yelped.  
"Hay is for horses." He said pushing me out the door.  
"Your such a smartass!" I remarked.  
"I know." He retorted, getting in the vehicle.

It was eleven forty-six, on a Friday night, and I am on my way to a crime scene. At least I have Eric with me I thought to myself. Grinning when he grabbed and held my hand.. Maybe this night won't be so bad after all.


	8. Who Knew

Horatio had done split the team up, by the time they got there. Ryan an Calleigh, Eric an Jesse, and Walter an Natalia. Ryan an Calleigh was given the upstairs, while the rest was downstairs, or outside.

There were four body's, all stabbings except one, which was a gunshot wound. They was looking for both the knife and gun. Also any clues leading them to had done this.

After an hour they had gathered everything they needed, except the gun. So they went off one by one, and the search continued until the *Click sound of metal coming together as one to project a big *Bang and *Scream.

Everyone scattered to see where the noises had come from. They all joined together, except one.

Eric looked to his left and the scene he saw took his breath away. Laying there was the one who had stolen his heart from the very beginning, surrounded by a pool of dark red blood, taking shallow breathes.


	9. His Everything (Eric's Pov)

I ran to Ryan an knelt beside him. Unsure of what to do I took his hand in mine, an tried to coax him to calm down, and take deep slow breathes. As I was about to search him for the bleeding wound, the paramedics came rushing in, and pushed me out of the way. I was about to say something when Horatio laid his hand on my shoulder. So I just watched them hook up, and check everything. Then he was lifted onto the gurney, an loaded into the ambulance. It felt as if everything was in slow motion.

All I could think of is why did this have to happen to him? Why now? Everything was going so perfect. I should have just told he didn't have to come, he already thought he wasn't supposed to be anyway. Maybe then no of this would have happened. I had these thoughts in my head all the way to the hospital, after Horatio released me to go.

Finally after three hours I as able to see him. He was shot in the lower left of his abdomen. Lucky the surgeons got the bullet out, with no complications.

I walked in an he looked lifeless. Not wanting to wake him up I tiptoed to the chair at the side of his bed, and tried to sit quietly an slowly, but of course I would have to get a squeaky chair.

"If your trying not to wake me up, you're not doing a very good job of it." A weak voice came from in front of me.

"Ryan, thank God your okay!" I said ignoring his comment about the chair. "I am so sorry this happened, especially now, everything was going so well, now this happen, an you almos-"

"Eric relax, I'm okay. I promise. None of this is your fault. It's no ones except the person that did this. Beside look on the bright side." Ryan interrupted.

"Yeah? What bright side?" I asked.

" That I'm not dead, or on a ventilator. Also if I do good tonight I get to come home tomorrow." He answered with confidence.

"I guess your right." I said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." He retorted.

"Whatever. So when you get out of here don't you think you should move?" I questioned.

"Move? Just cause I got shot doesn't mean I have to move." He said.

"Well fine stay for awhile until your fully committed. Someone has to take care of your OCD ass, and I'm the only one that can tame you." I smirked.

"Eric that's very thoughtful, but that was our first date. Isn't it too soon for that?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan it's never too soon. Anyways it's not a question you are. We have been through a lot tonight, and I am going to get every second I can with you." I replied truthfully.

"Okay, fine you win." He said with droopy eyes. "Wait did you say something about you being the only one able to tame me?" He asked finally remembering.

"Shush, get some sleep then we can talk about what I said when you wake up." I silenced him.

"Okay, but isn't your mouth what got you in trouble the first time?" He asked.

"Trouble? Everything I have is amazing. Trouble free." I said getting a grin from Ryan. "Goodnight I love you." I spoke once more, an kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." Was all an he was out like a light.

As I watched him sleep, my only thought is what will the future bring us? I dozed off with some ideas in my head, grinning as well.

Authors note: This was my first ever fanfiction I have wrote. There be a second part if wanted. Also if you see any errors, or something I need to work on let me know, but please be nice about it. Thanks!


End file.
